


tide.

by abigaily_writes



Series: whirlpool [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Vaguely Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaily_writes/pseuds/abigaily_writes
Summary: In the moment’s hesitation you give him, he says it again, but it’s more of a sound than a word. It’s scraping at the back of his throat and comes out in a breath. “Stay…”alternate ending to whirlpool.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: whirlpool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100072
Kudos: 10





	tide.

“Stay,” he breathes.

“I can’t,” you tell him.

“Please, love, stay with me,” he whispers, pleading.

It’s breaking your heart, knowing that you have to leave to where he can’t follow. How easily you can imagine that spark of Ben fading away if you leave him now. You suppose that’s why you reach up to hold the side of his head just to feel him lean into your touch. It’s why you stand up on your tiptoes and press your lips to his.

It’s nothing like your last kiss. It’s not the whirlpool drawing you in before you can stop it. Instead, it’s the slow, gentle rhythm of the tide lapping on the shore and fading back out. And when you pull away and see his eyes still closed, you know you’ve been carried away with it.

In the moment’s hesitation you give him, he says it again, but it’s more of a sound than a word. It’s scraping at the back of his throat and comes out in a breath. “Stay…”

“I…” you begin, without a clear ending in sight. Maker, you know what you want. It’s admitting it that’s the trouble. So, you don’t admit it. Instead, you tell him, “Things can’t stay like they are.”

That’s when his eyes open, half-dazed but completely focused on you. There’s hope behind them that grips your heart and squeezes, urging you to continue.

“And I can’t join the First Order,” you add.

The disbelief and desperation on his face are making your eyes burn with unshed tears. He reaches up to press his fingers into the back of your neck, his thumb caressing the curve of your jaw where it attaches to your ear. “You wouldn’t have to,” he promises.

“I can’t betray the Resistance either,” you say.

“I wouldn’t make you.” His eyes are still searching yours, looking for some sign of what you were thinking. The tears that are spilling over now are the only things he gets for a moment, and he gently brushes them away with his knuckles.

When you do speak, your voice is hoarse. “But I… I’ll stay. I’ll stay with you. For you.” For the spark of Ben that you want to make a fire out of.

The sigh of relief that escapes him as he crushes you to himself could belong to no one but the Solo boy that you first met so long ago, and a cautious smile creeps over your face as he presses kiss after kiss to the top of your head. Then, he just holds you flush against him in the middle of the hangar where you almost left him.

What’s supposed to happen next, you aren’t sure, but you don’t worry about the circumstances. You can’t make yourself at the moment. All you’re aware of is Ben leading you out of the hangar and to his quarters, kissing you once the door is closed, keeping the lights dim. You’re conscious of your hands pulling his body over yours. The tide washing over the shore. You hear nothing but white noise and Ben’s voice (it must be Ben’s) whispering to you through the dark. He calls you love, and you feel nothing but warmth and blazing heat.

It’s not until he’s asleep that your eyes time to fully adjust to the dark. You see him next to you, eyes closed and breathing steadily. You allow yourself a brief smile when you realize his carefully combed hair is ruined now, tangled and falling over his face in dark waves. 

You would have missed this if you left, you remember with a deep breath, but you were pulled in by a riptide that wouldn’t let you go. Time will tell if it was worth the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> imaginingthestars.tumblr.com


End file.
